


Of Truth Seekers and Pet Pauldrons

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra tells Cullen and Evelyn what she has learned about the Seekers and the rite of tranquility.  Evelyn decides that she needs a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Truth Seekers and Pet Pauldrons

Cassandra asked Cullen and Evelyn to sit down. She wanted to discuss what she had learned reading the large volume Lord Seeker Lucius had given to her. What Cassandra shared left Evelyn reeling, the Seekers of Truth had not only created the rite of tranquility but had known how to reverse it for centuries. Cassandra had been made tranquil without her knowledge during the Vigil to become a Seeker. Then a spirit of faith had been summoned to break her tranquility - a ritual that restored her emotions and gave her templar abilities without the use of lyrium. The process was used on all Seekers, and only the Lord Seeker was aware of how the ritual was conducted. 

Being made tranquil was the fate most feared by mages. It stripped them of their connection to the Fade and all emotions leaving them as little more than automatons. Templar apologists claimed the rite was only used on mages unable to control their magical talents, those mages who would be most susceptible to becoming abominations - hosts to demons. Circle mages knew that “the brand” was used to punish and subdue far more often. One didn’t live in a Circle long before seeing a once outspoken friend or acquaintance talking in a monotone and sporting the sunburst tattoo that signified a tranquil. The message was clear - cause too much trouble and this _will_ be your future. 

Evelyn knew Cassandra needed her support and wanted her opinions. The strain the knowledge gained from the book had placed on the warrior was evident, but Evelyn couldn’t speak. She went pale and hurried out of the armory leaving Cullen and Cassandra behind. There were just too many considerations to weigh before she could even hope to make a reply that wouldn’t end with her launching into an invective against the Chantry that would only hurt Cassandra more.

Cullen sat across from Cassandra and stared at the Seeker’s hands which were clenching and unclenching. He was furious but kept his tone calm because what had happened was not Cassandra’s doing. He spoke through gritted teeth, “The Seekers created the Templar Order. Chained them to lyrium to ensure their obedience. Declared it was the only way for Templars to have their abilities knowing all the while that _slavery_ was unnecessary.”

“Cullen, I had no idea. The Seekers told no one, not the Chantry, not the Divine. I would have never...”

“I know that Cassandra. How could the original Inquisition have supported such lies?”

“At some point, power becomes its own master. We cast aside ideals in favor of expedience and tell ourselves it was all necessary. For the people. Will that happen to us, Cullen? Will this Inquisition repeat history?”

“No, we’ll probably make our own set of mistakes.”

Cassandra laughed sadly. “True enough. I had hoped to speak more with the Inquisitor about this. I should not be surprised by her reaction, but I am disappointed.”

“If you should be disappointed in anyone, it is me- not her. She found me about to take lyrium last night. Ev ... _the Inquisitor_ will be back once she has regained composure. Trust me when I say it is best to let her calm down before she speaks.”

“Of that I am sure. She has quite the temper. When we first travelled together, I tried to press her about the decisions she made. Chided her for being too analytical. For thinking too much and doing too little. She walked away from me saying she needed to be alone, but I followed her and kept pushing. I have never received a more severe dressing down, but I deserved it. She _had_ warned me.”

“Yes, I had a similar experience last night, but I’m glad for it. I never realized how much she had been holding back.” Cullen rubbed his forehead and squinted out the window behind Cassandra. The sun was setting. For a day off work, it had been very busy and tiring. “She will be thinking about the mages that have been made tranquil. She may even want to try to reverse the process on the tranquil that are part of the Inquisition. I don’t know whether I would support that. Some mages were made tranquil for the wrong reasons, but I believe there are those who truly cannot control their magic. I have seen what abominations can do, Seeker. We must be careful about how we proceed.”

“I agree. From what I’ve learned, the mages who have tranquility reversed are incapable of managing their emotions. Perhaps that passes with time, but I don’t think it would be wise to talk widely about a “cure” for tranquility until we know more. Although I once questioned her reluctance to act quickly, I have come to appreciate the Inquisitor’s caution. She will not act rashly - not even in this.”

Cullen handed Cassandra the present Evelyn had brought. “Here. The Inquisitor and I have spent the afternoon handing out gifts she bought in Valence. I’m sure she’d want you to have this now.”

“Do you know what it is?” Cassandra asked.

“I haven’t a clue, but everyone so far has been very happy with what she got them - even Vivienne.”

“Perhaps I should wait until she is around to open it.”

“Go on. Open it. I’m here.” Evelyn said as she walked up the stairs and sat beside Cullen.

“Did you even leave the armory?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, I got as far as the stables when I decided to come back.”

“The stables? You weren’t thinking of riding off at twilight?” Cullen asked with alarm. 

“No, I wanted to clean and think. I figured I could muck stalls until I calmed down, but Master Dennet had just laid down fresh shavings. I couldn’t think of another place to clean except that small library in the basement. It’s full of spiderwebs, though. I wasn’t upset enough to risk encountering a spider.” Evelyn shivered at the thought of the creepy eight legged creatures with their multiple eyes and hairy legs. She hated spiders.

“Inquisitor, we should speak about the implications of ...” Cassandra began while gesturing at the book in front of her.

Evelyn cut her off. “No. Not today. I am off work today. Give me some time to think this through, Cassandra. It is a lot to digest. Now open your present. I’m getting hungry and would like to get a good table at the tavern. You are welcome to join us, of course.”

Cassandra nodded in defeat and unwrapped the gift. She turned bright red and quickly closed the package. “I can’t believe you would... This is...this is _not_ appropriate, Inquisitor...”

Evelyn started laughing so hard tears were beginning to form in her eyes. “Well, after you told Sera that you didn’t wear any I started to worry about you chafing. You are in leather all the time.” 

Cassandra turned even redder but began to laugh as well.

Cullen looked with confusion at the two women and finally said, “Do I want to know what’s in the box?”

“Just a gift with some embroidery, Cullen. It cost more to have the seamstress stitch all your names on them than it did to by them, Cassandra.”

“You didn’t... “ Cassandra reopened the box, shielded its contents from Cullen’s view, and looked over the items closely. “I wouldn’t have thought it possible for my entire name to fit on one pair. The stitching is so tiny but there it is... Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast. You told me I would regret encouraging you to keep your sense of humor. I see I should have listened” 

“I’ll be delivering your real present in the next few days. Varric has been working on it for more than a month.”

“Now you have me truly concerned, Inquisitor. If Varric is involved...”

“See... no reason to worry about the Seekers or tranquility. You have larger concerns.” Evelyn said teasingly. 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise before staring down the Inquisitor, “The Inquisitor was hilarious. That is how they will remember you. But you are a good friend to remind me to laugh. I appreciate it.”

Evelyn gave Cassandra a big hug which to Cullen’s surprise the Seeker returned warmly. “Come on. I’m starving. Let’s get some food, and Varric owes me a drink.” Evelyn said enthusiastically.

Cullen still looked befuddled. “Are neither of you going to tell me what is in the box?”

Evelyn looked at Cassandra who vehemently shook her head, “Sorry, Cullen, all I’ll say is Cassandra typically goes commando in the field.”

“I don’t see how her fighting style would be cause for....” Cullen began. The tips of his ears turned red as the double entendre sunk in. “Maker’s breath, Evelyn....”

*************************

The tavern was nearly full when Cassandra, Cullen, and Evelyn arrived. “I have an idea. We’ll take over Sera’s room for supper. She owes me after the stunt she pulled on me today.”

“Pulled on you? It was _my_ coat.” Cullen protested.

“Which you evidently don’t like. I am rather attached to it, though.”

“When it comes off the flagpole, it is yours.” 

Evelyn gave Cullen a full kiss on the lips. “I’m going to keep it like a pet. I might even give it a name.”

“That’s disturbing.” Cassandra commented although Evelyn wasn’t sure if she was talking about the kiss or her new pet pauldrons.

“What do you think about Fluffy? Or Pauly as in short for pauldrons? Maybe George?”

“Have you been drinking Inquisitor?” Cassandra asked.

“Not a drop today. Although I did nearly drown this morning...”

“Stop being so dramatic. I dunked you one time. That is not nearly drowning.” Cullen groused.

“Ah, the happy couple is bickering. Reminds me of Hawke and Fenris - at each other’s throats or in each other’s beds - sometimes both.” Varric said as he slid a chair into Sera’s room. “What’s up, Bright Eyes? You and Curly are usually more sickeningly sweet than surly.”

“It’s been a long day.” Cullen and Evelyn said in unison then looked at each other with marked annoyance.

“Well, that’s nothing a round of drinks and some stew can’t fix. This one’s on me in thanks for your ingenious gift, Inquisitor.” Varric said broadly.

Cassandra eyed Varric suspiciously, “So Varric, the Inquisitor told me that she has you working on a secret gift for _me_. What are you doing?”

“Aw, Seeker, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret. Bright Eyes will get it to you soon enough.”

Cassandra growled but dropped the subject when Iron Bull came through the doorway one horn and a time. “Hey, Boss, I just wanted to let you know that I’m saving the Marass Lok for the celebration we’ll have after killing our first dragon.”

“Excellent idea, Bull. You’ve got a deal.” Evelyn chirped happily.

“What the... what do you mean you’ve got a deal? You aren’t to go out killing dragons. That is incredibly dangerous and irresponsible and...” Cullen started to stammer.

“And hot... definitely hot. Magic swirling around her as she slices her spectral sword through the beast. Fire, smoke, and blood in the air. The ground shaking with the dragon’s every move. It will be glorious!” Iron Bull said in near orgasmic reverie.

“Under no circumstances should you entertain the thought of engaging a dragon to satisfy his blood lust.” Cullen warned Evelyn pointedly.

Evelyn stayed quiet and merely raised an eyebrow. Varric, Cassandra, and Bull snickered knowing that Cullen had just unwittingly thrown down a gauntlet, and the Inquisitor was not one to walk away from a challenge.

“Curly, you never know when to keep your mouth shut.” Varric chuckled.

When the wine arrived, Evelyn filled everyone’s glasses and then made a toast, “To earning my first taste of Maraas Lok.” Everyone (except Cullen) cheered and drank up while the Commander stared into his wine miserably. _We will discuss this later._ he thought darkly.

**********************

Supper concluded shortly after Sera showed up threatening to release bees if people didn’t get out of her room. Although Varric and Bull wanted them to stay and play cards downstairs, Evelyn and Cullen begged off and walked toward her quarters.

“You aren’t seriously considering fighting dragons now - are you?” he queried.

“Actually, I have been thinking about it for some time. Nearly every region I’ve visited is plagued by one. Crestwood especially has been tormented by its dragon.”

“That may be the case, but that does not mean that you need to take up dragon slaying.”

“I might agree were it not for Corypheus’ dragon. I will have to face it again. I would like to have some experience fighting normal dragons before I take on a blighted one. If a fight becomes too much against a typical dragon, I can disengage and get to safety. I won’t have that luxury with Corypheus’ pet.”

Cullen couldn’t argue with her logic which aggravated him to no end.

“And more importantly, Dorian needs a dragon’s tooth as a present for Bull.”

Had Cullen been wearing his usual armor, he would have likely knocked himself out as he slapped his hand to his forehead at Evelyn’s last sentence.

Once they reached Evelyn’s room, Cullen broached the subject of Cassandra’s discovery. He knew Evelyn had been mulling things over during supper although she tried to feign interest in Varric’s stories and Bull’s lewd jokes. 

“I’m angry and sad but not surprised.” Evelyn said. “I could launch into a diatribe about injustices suffered by mages and templars, but that won’t change today’s reality. What will change our world are the choices I make on behalf of the Inquisition. I can only hope that I make the right ones either through blind luck or divine providence.”

“You’ve done well thus far.” Cullen stated earnestly.

“Have I? I don’t think we can know that. Not now. Maybe not ever. I doubt the original Inquisition had the current state of the world as their goal. Maker, this is depressing. Can we change the subject? Have your people rescued my pet pauldrons from the flagpole?”

For once, Cullen was relieved by Evelyn’s deflection. The previous topic had gotten too weighty for so close to bedtime. “I mentioned to one of the guards that my coat should be cleaned and then brought here. I assume you’ll get it once the laundress is finished with it.”

“Oh, now I’m disappointed. I didn’t want it washed.”

“You wanted my coat dirty?”

“I wanted it to smell like you not soap. I miss you when I’m away- especially at night. I was planning to use your coat as a blanket. Well, you’ll just have to wear it awhile longer then. I don’t want it if it isn’t Cullen scented.”

“It shall be done, my lady.” he said with mock seriousness and held a hand to his chest in the salute his men used to acknowledge an order.

**Author's Note:**

> The pauldron naming options reference one of my favorite Looney Tunes cartoons.  
> https://youtu.be/ArNz8U7tgU4
> 
> Also thanks for taking the slight canon divergence of having Cullen present at Cassandra's revelation in stride. I thought his perspective would be interesting to show. Also Evelyn is a complete hot head. There is no way she would have been able to have dealt with Cullen the night before and then rationally speak with Cassandra that evening after the truth about tranquility was known.
> 
> Also it _is_ canon that Cassandra goes commando. https://youtu.be/h3CZwivQ2Eg


End file.
